A Demon For Your Thoughts?
by InuYaoi
Summary: Sesshomaru's got problems. All kinds of them. In particular, his beast who just won't shut up. Speaking of which, he's not the only one who can hear him... (Minor rewrite).
1. I'm Blue

**A/N:** **OLD READERS!** **I've polished chapters 1-30, fleshing them out just a tad. They're mostly the same and not worth re-reading. However, around chapter 31 the tone of this story had shifted to something better suited for another fic. I didn't like it.**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **This is a** ** _shameless_** **crackfic with hints of lemony freshness.**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Sesshomaru**

"Why can't Inuyasha do it?" I ask father. He's sitting there in his leather chair, sipping his scotch, unaware of my impending panic attack. I loathe his office. I never receive good news in it.

"Well, for one," he says," your brother is an idiot, and two, he doesn't have a beast whispering in his ear."

No disagreement there. My brother is an irresponsible moron. You know, a teenager.

"This will be good for you. You being what you are... you should be heard, assume roles fitting great demons. You're so quiet… why, I wonder if a fire broke out if you would even yell."

Have more faith in me, father. I might trip the alarm.

But this beast business…

It's complicated. If only I was born a few hundred years earlier.

Back in father's day, in the era of demons, things were different. Free to be hounds, we dealt with our urges the old-fashioned way. Howling at the moon, tearing through forests, stealing the occasional cow from humans. Dog stuff.

It's not fair. I don't want-

 _ **Lead? We could do that. Leadership comes with power, and power comes with f**_ ** _emale subordinates._** _ **Imagine the selection. Imagine strolling by cubicle after cubicle, each one holding a new pair of lips, hips, ass and tits. A demon who can walk through that without sweating or panting is not a demon at all. We'll pick them like daisies.**_

 _ **You hear me?**_

I do, but I'll ignore him.

You see… I talk to him well enough as it is. Every day in fact, but not now. I'm quite cross with him. He's the reason father wants me to be the director of his company. Father believes governing others will calm him. The problem? It's difficult to think over-

 _ **Tune me out, will you? Alright. I'll fix you.**_

-my beast.

"Ignore him, son."

"I'm trying, father. It's just... he's singing an incredibly annoying song."


	2. There Goes My Baby

**Kagome**

"You alright, Kagome?"

I'm not.

He came in with a full orchestra, complete with winds, strings and soulful croons. I don't know what to do with my face. He's so good looking. But that's when you know a guy is hot. When they make _you_ ugly.

Sango is speaking words. I know some of them.

"Yeah. I'm... fine."

"You sure? It looks like you're ready to risk it all."

And I can't help it either. I've never seen someone look so sharp in a suit. And he didn't just walk. Oh, no. He shrut. Shoulders back, hair swinging, a hard look in his face. I went up like tinder. Demons can have the prettiest eyes.

I sigh thinking there goes my baby. There he goes down the aisle, looking nowhere but straight ahead. Then again... if he had glanced at me I wouldn't be able to take the pressure.

"Who is that?" I wonder out loud.

Sango shrugs. "No idea. But he does remind me of someone..."


	3. In A Calm Panic

**Sesshomaru**

I'm pure panic on two legs. Strange for a great demon but let me explain.

Beast doesn't exactly represent my thoughts. Hard to believe but I assure they can be separate. He's his own entity, an indomitable demon force who believes the Gods have forsaken him. He has a point. He's stuck with me, the demon equivalent of someone shouting _fire_ in a crowded concert.

You should know he recommended that farce this morning. Behind my mask is turmoil, and he's the source of my anxiety. At times he is helpful, but usually he is not.

Case in point, it's a miracle I'm not a virgin. And if you could talk to him he'd tell you this himself. I've got hang-ups. Don't judge me. I'm sure you have them as well. He says I have nothing to worry about, that I'm _blessed_. You know, heavy structured, hung low. But I digress. Something is wrong with me.

My office is lavish. There's a hand-crafted desk, a leather chair fit for a king. I won't bore you with any more details. It's an office.

I open the blinds to a breathtaking view of downtown Tokyo. What lofty heights. It's perfect. I might hurl myself through the glass later. It all depends how this works out.

Powering up the computer, I have no idea what I'm doing, or what I'm supposed to be doing either. I know nothing of fashion, and looking at these quarterly earnings reports, neither does the company. It's ghastly. Taisho Outfitters is tanking. Net income, red, net sales, red, operations...

Our shareholders must be on suicide watch. The only thing keeping the company afloat is our name.

Taisho. You hear it and think old money. You say it and your mouth loves you for it. Despite this, the company will be filing for bankruptcy in several years.

 _ **You're full of shit, you know that right?**_

"... I know."

I speak out loud to him sometimes. This is done with caution, a low tone too lest I end up in a nervous hospital.

 _ **Walking in with a briefcase. Is there even anything in it?**_

Of course there is.

My iPhone charger and the pastry I was too sick to finish this morning.


	4. Who Said That?

**Kagome**

Our new director is strange. First to arrive, last to leave, he's like a phantom. Moves like one too. I saw part of him the other day, a bit of silver as he turned the corner leading to his office. Shame. I'd really like to get a better look at him. At this rate, my only chance at that would be camping behind the bushes in the parking lot.

I won't because he's got to come out eventually.

At least I know who he is. Jakotsu told me, the queen. He knows everyone's business. Sesshomaru Taisho is Inuyasha Taisho's elder brother. I didn't know the president had two sons. We never heard of him. Guess we know why.

Oh, well. In the meantime, there's my stress to keep me company.

I handle Taisho Outfitters' social media. Facebook, Twitter, you name it. And let me tell you it's a real shit show these days. They encourage me to be "hip" and "cool," because that's what everyone else is doing. It just doesn't work. The lines have no crossover appeal. People wouldn't be caught dead in it. And the demons, the target demographic… yikes. 100-250-year-olds just… well, they just won't.

Coffee break.

In the break room I see Sango and, of course we spend too much time giggling about something stupid.

Gotta hurry now. Speed walking with coffee, I turn the corner and hit a brick wall. This is strange. My skin is tingling as if some power is moving through me. What on-

Sweet baby Buddha.

It just had to be him. Sesshomaru Taisho, and drenched in stale coffee. It's everywhere. All over his… crap. That's designer. And those shoes, definitely not Corinthian leather.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mr. Taisho."

And it was the strangest thing. There was a voice, robust and deep sounding. But his mouth isn't moving. I'm serious. His lips aren't moving. He's not rubbing so much as two syllables together and yet _someone_ is calling me a dumbass.


	5. Deer In Headlights

**Sesshomaru**

 _ **Don't just stand there, idiot. Speak!**_

My heart is drumming an anxious beat.

 _But I don't know what to say._

 _ **You're killing me, Sesshomaru. You're the boss, top dog, the head youkai in charge. By Kami, say something!**_

 _I-_

 _ **And fix your face!**_

 _Right._

My face is now the definition of grim. And as I stare down this girl she looks as panicked as I feel.

 _ **Mmm. Now hold on here.**_

I can practically hear him rubbing his paws together.

 _ **We got ourselves a little kitten here. Take a good sniff. You smell that?**_

Poor thing, she's nervous… confused? I could be projecting, but it seems there's bats in her belfry. I'm no help standing there yet to speak. Still... what is she looking for?

 _ **She's cute.**_

… _she is._

 _ **You like cute.**_

Bit of an understatement. I love cute and I have penchant for petite girls.

"I don't know what it'll cost," she says, "but I'll pay you back."

 _ **Yes, you will pay. In our office. Now. And bring knee pads.**_


	6. Unglued

**Kagome**

My mind's collapsing into madness.

My heart's slamming _and_ I'm hearing voices?

So… _this_ is what a nervous breakdown feels like. Hunh. Good to know. Later I'll check my insurance policy. This could be covered. Because I know for a fact my sanity is slipping. A moment ago he appeared to be in a state, like he was shaken up, but now he's just... _staring_ , knifing me with a sharp look as coffee drips down his legs.

I have to turn away.

He hadn't uttered a thing. Not a word. Not even when I offered to reimburse him. When I said it his jaw tightened, the exact moment someone mentioned… _knee pads_? They said other things too but it came through with murmurs.

Oh, God. What am I saying? It's just us and the indistinct chatter of my coworkers and-

" _ **Do you have any idea how many social cues are sailing over your head?"**_

Uh. Okay.

That came in loud and angry. But who...

" _ **And what's this one's problem? She's as weird as you are."**_

I look down the hall, behind me, behind him, but there's no one. I gather what little courage I have left and pan up to his face. It intensifies.

"Don't do that," he says.

I can't explain why, but it sounds like he's fighting with his own words.

"I'm sorry?"

"Just... don't," he grits out.

And would you believe he just walks the hell away? Taking with him growls that definitely aren't his.


	7. Paper Thin

**Sesshomaru**

Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I emailed payroll to find that out. I could have asked her myself, but my schedule…

I self-loathe during my lunch hour, which is now, and sometimes that spills over to one o'clock. Let's see… if I do that today… that would set back my mid-day panic attack, which would cut my time to pace about my office in half.

Hn.

I'm booked tight.

But that girl, Kagome, she _aggravates_ things in me. She captured part of my soul when our eyes met, mangling my words. And as I sit here damp and stained she continues to hang off my mind like a tick.

Yes. Cute indeed.

Thirty minutes of lunch left.

I check my mailbox. No new emails, just a memo lurking like a curse. Company meeting tomorrow morning it says.

It's too early to panic, so click onto Google. There I watch the cursor blink as I consider something dark in the crowded privacy of my mind.

 _ **Deeefinitely watch porn your first week on the job.**_

I suppose _now_ is a good time to mention he does represent some things, like my libido, anger too. I should have told you earlier, but it is a sensitive subject. My inhibitions are proper. Don't believe me? Well, _you_ try being intimate with a hound panting in your ear.

"I shouldn't. There's nothing for... the mess."

 _ **Then let's go to the bathroom and cum into that flimsy toilet paper.**_

There's something about the way he said _flimsy._ I'm already out my door but what a sleazy thing to say.


	8. The Dog House

**Sesshomaru**

I left work when the janitors started their rounds.

My home is what you would expect, a wealthy estate with more rooms we could ever hope to scratch in.

Yes, _we_.

I live with my parents and brother. And before you judge this one again, don't. Understand, Inuyoukai are pack demons. Even if we hate each other we prefer to do it under one roof. Besides, I can live alone anytime I wish. I have my privacy-physically at least. The entire western corridor is mine.

Being home usually calms me but not this evening. The pressure, I can feel my ribs constricting my lungs, a slimy coiling in my stomach.

Father is itching to retire but he refuses to step down until he has faith in my ability to lead. Of sound mind and mercy, he had fashioned a catalog for my death tomorrow morning-the company meeting.

I'll look at it later. I need to unwind in a bath.

Walking down the hall leading to my wing, I hear my brother talking on the phone.

Ah. Just a moment. For context take this with you. It's no secret he's a half demon. And he didn't always live with us. We didn't know he existed until my mother found out about the money father was sending...

It was a stressful time. As you know, all Inuyoukai have stripes. Father has extras-gashes mother gifted him. It took decades for her to forgive him, but when Inuyasha's biological mother died, he moved in and she took to him immediately.

But he's quite the bastard. A cruel thing to say considering the context, but no, that's not what I mean.

Inuyasha...he's… well...

"I ought to knock the shit out of him for suggestin'. Dipping cigs in cough syrup-keh! We weren't even high, just sleepy as hell. I ain't had a chest cold since."

He's one of _those_ youths. I don't understand where he gets it. His mother's family was just as classy as ours.

"But enough of that, sweetheart. I wish I had more of you. I'm greedy, you know."

 _ **Your kid brother's a goddamn prodigy. Listen to him. He's his own beast.**_


	9. Something Lost, Something Found

**Kagome**

"Please don't tell me I lost it."

I'm tearing my cubicle to pieces trying to find my company phone. I stop to think for a minute. I'm positive I had it in my car, and when I stopped at Starbucks and...

"Crap."

Solved that mystery.

"What's wrong?" Sango asks, peeking around the wall.

"I lost my company phone."

"That sucks. I can help you look for it later."

"Thanks, but I know it's not in the building." I sigh. "Oh, well. Let's go before we're late for the meeting."

"I'm actually excited," Sango says, her ponytail swaying while we walk. "I've never heard the director speak before."

Most have gathered in the conference room. Must be important, this meeting. Even Shippo, our mail boy, is here. That lanky twin-tail… I love him. You should see him dance when he's making deliveries. The kit's got some serious moves.

We sit down next to him.

"Any clue what this is about?" Shippo asks.

"Nope," I tell him, "just that it's mandatory."

Looks like we're all here. Now, all we need is... Ah, speak of the demon. There's my silver eye candy, floating across the floor with a folder in the crook of his arm.

"He's working that suit," Sango whispers.

"Yes, he is."

I feel like such a school girl for crushing. It's cliche to swoon over an older male with good bone structure, wealth and power, but I'll wither if I damn well please.

But there's something up with him, something strange that nags me. _Yes…_ taking a long, hard look I can't help but suspect that this is all an act. I've had bosses who were truly passive and cold, but Sesshomaru… how should I put this? What he's going for, that whole stoical trope... Yeah… no. It was there, stiff in his shoulders, set in his eyes. Anxiety. He was trying to give the impression of indifference, trying to hold a posture as still as death. Yet he trembled ever so slightly. No one is staring as hard as me though, but am I the only one noticing this?

Silence settles around the room as Sesshomaru steps behind the podium.

" _ **Remember, calm, yet firm."**_

I flinch.

 _That voice._

" _ **You're shaking like a leaf. Put the papers down."**_

I almost holler as he does exactly that.

" _ **Hold on, hold on. This bastard here... Look at that wolf."**_

I could cry. I don't want to be schizophrenic.

" _ **What do you mean where? You can smell him, don't you? Third row to the left."**_

I don't know why, but I glance behind me and, sure enough, there's a wolf with a hard look in his eyes.

" _ **He can sense your unease."**_

"Something's the matter, Kagome?" Shippo asks.

My face is a mess, and my voice is tight but, "not at all."

" _ **Just-shut up, shut up. Do it. You glare at that mother f-that's right. Let him KNOW..."**_

When I saw him cut that wolf with a glare I realized I wasn't losing my mind. I wasn't crazy. I can hear his… thoughts? I think that's what it was. He only said a handful of words to me, and whatever's coaching doesn't sound like him.

Sesshomaru takes a breath. "Let's begin. We'll start with the state of the company…"

Oh, this is _fantastic._


	10. A Kind Of Taboo

**Sesshomaru**

I'm signing papers in my office when my secretary, a jittery lynx youkai, bursts in.

"Mr. Taisho," she says, completely out of breath, "Twitter, Instagram-all of it. There's… it's..."

"What is it?"

Such horror in her eyes.

"Oh, it's horrible, _horrible."_

Sighing, I wake my computer. "This better be important. I was in the middle of-"

I jump.

 _ **Well, you would look at that. Wolves.**_

I can only imagine the fine we'll pay for this, precious yen we cannot afford to waste. There's hardcore porn all over our social media. An endless stream of-

" _Kami_."

I'm squirming in my seat.

Facebook moved swift, our page already suspended. But the activities on our Twitter...

 _ **Don't sound so disgusted. You're into it.**_

I am but that's beside the point. It's not an activity that's encouraged between demons and humans. In fact, it's illegal in all nations-baring the Netherlands for some reason. But Gods do I love it.

"Sir?"

I forgot about my secretary.

"Get technical support on this. And bring me whoever is in charge of our social media."

 _ **Put some bass on that command.**_

Too much is going on. The video is playing, my phone is ringing.

" _Now,_ " I order, and she splits.

I look at my phone and my heart _revs_. It's _my_ boss. Perfect.

"Hello?" I move it away from my head. He's practically barking.

 _ **This is hot.**_

 _It's her face. I love it when they're enjoying it._

" _Sesshomaru goddammit. Are you listening?"_

Quickly, I close the video. "Yes, father… yes I _know_ there's a wolf mounting-yes, of course. I will fire those responsible."

I end the call with a rickety sigh and slam my forehead on my desk.

Why me? What did I do to deserve this vicious scandal? One week under my helm and this happens?

The legacy stops with me. Taisho Outfitters is one of the few companies that aims to appeal to both people and demons. It's a delicate position, the world watches, and we project a progressive and inclusive mantra. But this? You know what this _projects?_ We'll wear out your daughters, that's what.

I'm cringing as someone knocks at my door. Excellent. Since I've been screamed at I'll follow the chain of command and yell at this unfortunate soul.

"Come in."

The door opens and neither one of us can credit who it is.

 _ **Her?**_ \- " _You?"_


	11. Dog Catcher

**Kagome**

Two incredulous voices, one Sesshomaru.

His eyes are wide as all outside as I walk in absolutely beaming. I've been grinning all day, during the meeting even. He did okay, well enough to fool most, but what I heard was utterly delicious. And to think I was afraid of him after the coffee incident.

I know. You think I'm nuts. ' _But Kagome, he's still your boss._ '

 _Pfft._ All the more reason to use this to my advantage. Nothing nefarious, I promise. But who's idea was this anyway? Others, actual leaders, would be pissed right about now. Not him. No... he's sitting there knocked for six and hysterically quiet, the both of them.

I sashay over smug as hell, tucking a lock behind my ear. Mr. Taisho and his confidant keep me waiting and I tilt my head expectantly. Some might say I'm crossing a line, but why should I worry? This dog has neither bark or bite.

Suddenly, a growl and Sesshomaru is on the move.

Okay, maybe there's some bark.

He rounds his desk, hair swirling behind him like smoke and he meets me in the middle of his office. Is he trying to intimidate me?

I'm laughing now so I hope not.


	12. Fruit Phones

**Sesshomaru**

I stand in front of her looking down and forgetting why I'm here. I expected many things, her giggling, sweet as it is, wasn't one of them.

 _ **You're angry!**_

… _am I really?_

Kagome seems to be holding something in.

 _ **Guilty! While she sniggles ask her about the wolf porn.**_

I will not. And I would hope she prefers dogs to wolves. Besides, I have to wait. She's completely broken up now, laughing. Tears are gathering in her eyes.

The snarls in my head were mostly sworn, but I understood what he wanted to me say.

"I should fire you."

"But you won't."

That buttoned me up.

I'm speechless watching her sashay over to my desk. She _sits_ on it, and with great interest I watch her legs dangle off the edge. This is concerning. Leggins aren't approved attire for casual Fridays.

 _ **You're just gonna let her…**_ _ **I can't believe this shit.**_

His voice fades like he's walking into an ether. This wounds me. I need him more than ever right now.

"What makes you so confident?" I ask.

She picks up one of my snowglobes, shakes it. "I have leverage," she says, watching it snow over Manhattan.

"What..."

The devil lives in her eyes.

"You don't know what you're doing. You stalk around the office like the president but you're not."

 _ **Let's pull back and think. She's not a kitten, she's a goddamn wildcat.**_

"But the porn... What do I tell the public?"

 _ **Why are you asking-pull back!**_

She shrugs, like it's no big deal, like the company isn't contending with ruin. "Tell them I lost my phone and someone hacked it. Pretty sure that's what happened anyway. You should issue iPhones, by the way. They're a lot harder to crack."


	13. Deep Pockets

**Kagome**

He's looking through me, not at me. His subtle eye movements… there's a discussion going on.

"… _**exactly. And if you fire her now she might seek revenge and point the negligence at you."**_

Wrong. I would never. Still, all of this is so fascinating. Do all demons do this or just him?

" _ **Because life ain't fair. You're the boss. Everything is your fault. Why don't you… say what?"**_

Sad I can't hear _his_ thoughts. I wonder what Sesshomaru is telling him.

" _ **Good thinking. Offer and see."**_

"Please," Sesshomaru begs, "don't tell anyone." He reaches into his suit and takes out a leather wallet. Going through it, he inches toward me while mumbling something soft and desperate. "I don't carry much cash. I have only three-hundred thousand on me."

 _Only?_

He's holding out a monstrous wad of cash for me, waiting for me to take it while I gape like an idiot.

" _ **That's lunch money. It's not enough."**_

"Not… _enough_?" I repeat absentmindedly. His frown deepens.

What a treasure Sesshomaru is. He's breaking my heart pushing a black card in my face. "Take it, my personal credit card. It has no limit. Whatever you want-"

"Whoa," I hold up my hands, "I don't want... I make my own money."

His little grunt of frustration puts my heart back together.

"But I hardly call what you make _money."_

I mean… yeah. My last raise was over a year ago. And Eri, my best friend, had to move into my apartment to help me out. _And_ I'm fairly certain Blueberry, my Volkswagen, is on its last wheel…

No, no. My mind is made.

I hop off his desk and snatch both his card and wallet. "I don't want your money." I stuff everything back inside, the cash too. "Here. Put this back."

Gently, he takes it from me. "If not money what _do_ you want?"

Oh, baby… I thought you'd never ask.

" _ **... I don't get it either. All females are money hungry."**_

"No we're not."

The both of them went quiet real quick.

 **A/N:** 300k yen = 2650.00 USD


	14. The Rage Within

**Sesshomaru**

"Y'all alright in there?" She's smiling. I'm staring at the window but I hear it in her voice.

 _ **Did she-**_

 _Ah... ah. Don't say-_

 _ **But-**_

 _Nothing. Words. Stop speaking._

Surely I'm losing what is left of my fragile mind. I want to confirm, but if it's a symptom of mania she will come to learn there's something very wrong with me. She has no want for my money, so what am I supposed to...

My blood runs cold.

 _ **Shit -**_ _"_ _Shit."_

Kagome blinks and pulls back. I wager it's quite the surprise, I never swear. But this mighty demon force… it's coming in an angry lather, it's...

Oh, Gods, he's here.

Father.

The mahogany door whips open, warping on its hinge. He's looming under the frame, growling low, too low for human ears. Gold pierced me. There are growls in my head too. If I were normal father would hear this, but my rage is a stranger, and will continue to be one until _he,_ my beast, believes I can govern him.

He stalks in, ignoring Kagome until she makes the mistake of moving.

"Who is she?" He didn't break eye contact.

I glance at her and her expression is _pleading_. Okay. She wishes to keep her job. But I'm in a spot, and I think she knows she can't rely on me.

"I'm his assistant, President Taisho."

"Sesshomaru," he cuts, glare narrowing, "tell your _assistant_ to send everyone who is not technical support home."

"Higurashi, send everyone who is not technical support home." There was no hesitation. The command flew out my mouth.

"Yes, Sir."

The girl is quick. She didn't miss a beat. I can't believe it. We lied to father and he believed it!

"Listen and listen well, first born. You may look Inuyoukai but you are little more than a false advertisement."

A vicious snarl. My beast is inconsolable, and I, for one, _truly_ appreciate father's cruel evaluation. Something alien is beginning to stir within me, something of a high temperature. My blood, once cold, is boiling hot now.

"What unfathomable incompetence! You conspire to ruin our name. Will you have us selling our heirlooms? Humans would love to learn my fangs still exist."

 _I'm burning up._

 _ **You're angry.**_

 _Yes… very angry._

 _ **Just you wait old man. One day soon we'll come for you, for everything.**_

It was a new experience; has never happened until now. As father berates me my perspective tints red.


	15. Wet Offerings

**Kagome**

Karma you _bitch_.

" _Come on_ , Blueberry."

I'm hitting the dash and cranking the ignition but my car still sputters and dies. Damn. Slaps of encouragement usually gets her going too.

I slouch in my seat.

Well, I'm screwed.

I canceled my roadside assistance this year. Such is life when you're broke.

" _Annnd_ rain. Perfect."

It's coming down fat and heavy, and I don't have an umbrella.

Guess I'll wait it out in this empty parking lot.

In the meantime, I am curious about the damage I caused. I pull out my phone. Personally, I don't see what the big deal...oh.

Taisho Outfitters is trending for all the wrong reasons. There's humor in this sea of outrage, memes mostly. The one with Little Red Riding Hood is pretty funny. Emphasis on _riding_.

Jokes aside, this is serious. There are demons proclaiming to never set paw in our chain again lest they're labeled "supporters of degeneracy," as one put it. I get it. Porn. Ah! Indecent, personal even, but I'll never understand what's so immoral about us coming together and-

Ah… an unfortunate choice of words. Still, tourism is booming in the Netherlands for a reason after all, so I don't get why everyone's so tight-lipped about that. Maybe that's the problem right there.

But now I understand why Sesshomaru was on the verge of a heart attack earlier.

During the meeting this morning he _just_ said 96% of our customers are youkai. Competition is cutthroat, and our main competitor, Narakuwear, doesn't pander to people at all, yet people and demon alike love the brand. If we lose our demon customers too...

Sesshomaru walks out a fire exit.

He's gloom in motion with his jacket slung over one shoulder, his tie loose around his collar. So pitiful. The sky is beating down on him and he doesn't care at all.

My sorries would be useless, but I still have to tell him. He covered for me, _lied to the president,_ his father, for me. He can't go back and blame me now.

I don't know how, but I swear I will help him out of this mess.

"Mr. Taisho!" I yell getting out my car. By the time I catch up we're both soaked to the skin.

"Higurashi… why-"

"My car's a lemon, but nevermind. I want to say I'm sorry. I saw the fallout online."

Silent, he regards me, shifting from one foot to the other. He sighs and slicks back his hair.

" _ **A proper apology is issued on one's knees with a full mouth."**_

Count it.

That's the second time _it_ suggested I drop to my knees. Like the rain, the remark rolls down my back. There's a dark corner in everyone's mind, so its rawness is no mind to me. Can't be. I'm holding too many questions, and Kami knows of the debauchery the male psyche harbors.

Sesshomaru knows. His expression is sheer horror.

"Aren't _you_ vulgar."

" _ **So… you really can hear me."**_

"Sure can," I quip all proud of myself.

"Please…" Sesshomaru raises his claws, "I can't handle you _bantering_ with him."

I will not be denied. I cross my arms and press my lips together. " _Which_ one of you is responsible for all the oral innuendo then?"

" _ **That would be me, sweetheart."**_

Pet names already?

" _Shut up,_ " Sesshomaru snaps.

I know that wasn't directed at me but to any spectators...

I can see the white in his eyes.

"No… I." He groans. "Not you."

Interesting. It's like this voice troubles-

 _Ohh_ … his face. Sesshomaru's breaking down. He's not crying or anything, but I think I'm witnessing a panic attack.

"H... hey. Take it easy. I won't tell." If I hug him would that do him in? You know, on top of having another intruder in his head? "We should talk. All three of us."

Poor guy. He's struggling with my offer while that _thing_ chuckles. He's staring at me with these beautiful golden eyes, his chest rising and falling. He's absolutely stunning soaking wet.

"... okay." He finally says. Jeez, it can't be that bad. It sounded like he made a deal with the devil. "But out of the wet." He turns and walks away.

" _ **Follow, little assistant."**_

Yes Sir.

Silent, we walk, turn a corner and approach a silver luxury vehicle. This thing probably costs more than what I make in two years. Better make that five. Is this a car or a spaceship? Two chirps and the doors fold open as if preparing for flight.

Inside, the doors come down slowly as we exchange a long and awkward stare. His hair's dripping on the leather, mine is too, but this smell… There's the crisp scent of privilege and forest after a storm. _Oh my god that's him._ It's intoxicating. I love the smell of wet dog now.

"I need alcohol," he says.

Totally understandable. "If it'll help."

"We will have to go to Yokohama. Is that acceptable?"

I nod. Of course, it is. I'm all giddy inside. I've never been to a demon district before.

He pushes a button and starts the car. I'm smiling as I buckle up. Music continues where it left off. It's Billie Jean.

Imagine that. Sesshomaru listens to Michael Jackson.


	16. Three's A Crowd

**Sesshomaru**

"A dog?"

 _ **A beast, if you will.**_

It seems I'm the only one in need of liquid courage. No sooner were we seated did Kagome dive into my innermost without regard. I don't know which is more insulting, the fact that I'm a spectator in a discussion about myself or beast going along with it.

"And your job is…"

 _ **I hold sway over his temper… among other primal urges.**_

"Do all demons struggle with this?"

' _ **Fraid not. Sesshomaru's behind an eight ball, betwixt and between his instincts.**_

"Meaning?" Kagome asks, focusing her gaze. Her stare tends to drift and dull when he speaks to her, but she's definitely looking at _me_ right now. Bear with this one. I'm aware this sounds crazy. I'm halfway there.

 _ **He cannot bare his fangs, nor can he growl. And desires… they will torment until he finds his nerve.**_

I've transcended embarrassment. Beast, the traitor. So eager to spread my lacks on my sleeves. And Higurashi, her face is in the right place, but I don't wish for her sympathies. I wish for death, or the waiter at least.

 _ **Trust, he will be great. The idiot just doesn't know it yet.**_

Finally, the waiter. My savior. "I apologize for the wait, Mr. Taisho. What'll it be?"

"Scotch… and leave the bottle."

"Ah." The weasel youkai writes this down. "And for the… human?"

"A cranberry sparkler." Kagome hands over the menu, the epitome of bubbly.

"Excellent. Right away."

As Kagome looks around the bar, she notices the not so subtle stares from other tables. Her being here is unusual. And that's not to say humans aren't welcome in demon districts, it's just they seldom come to this one.

With this silence, despite her physical state, regardless of the trouble she has caused-like father threatening to disown me if profits do not improve-I'm still drawn to her. I have no room to talk. I look just as harassed. But I wonder, as her eyes find their way back to mine, if she finds me appealing too.

But it was the weasel returning with our drinks did I wonder about something else.

"How old are you?" I ask quick, panic mounting.

"Nineteen," she says, then takes a long drink of her cocktail.

 _Oh, no._ I down a shot and pour another. "Twenty is the drinking age for your kind."

"Mm." Coveting her glass, she leans in, eyes glinting. "Want to be bad for me?"

I drop my shot glass.

 _ **Steady, girl. He wants -**_

"No," I warble, gathering napkins, "don't say that."

" _Beast_ ," she says to him very sweetly, "will you _please_ finish that thought?"

 _ **If I wish to ruin him I would. Didn't your mother tell you about teasing dogs?**_

"Who's teasing? I'm only _thanking_ my boss for being so understanding. Besides, it's only a cocktail. No big deal. Just enough to loosen lips."

Let's pause here for a moment.

Just now there was a low rumbling sound-beast allowing some privacy between us. Importantly so. What he said was rather lewd, the implications coming with jail time. Oral, for those of us with fangs anyway, is performed _very_ carefully. Our female counterparts got the better end of the deal.

But humans don't have fangs, and would love to shove-

Well, hopefully, you've seized my point. Let's move on.

"Why don't we discuss you being this one's assistant."

"We can."

A server carrying a dish to another table catches her eye.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"Grease _does_ play nice with alcohol."

And burgers are one of the cornerstones of human cuisine. However... "I should warn you. The meat and cheese are not from normal cows but from demons."

"Don't you threaten me with good food."

I wave down our weasel, in awe of this girl. We both are.


	17. Short Term Memory

**Kagome**

"Oh my god is that-"

Sango is dancing in her seat.

"Yup. From her new album."

"Is it on Spotify yet?" I ask. " _Ooh_. Turn it up."

I have to admit it's kind of weird sitting here not knowing what to do. Taisho Outfitters doesn't even have social media anymore. They were all removed over the weekend.

Speaking of which, thank God attention spans are like gnats these days. It seems not even moral sin can keep people distracted from Rin-chan's new music video. If you didn't know she's Japan's current darling, and also involved in latest controversy. It couldn't have come at a better time honestly.

She's a one girl show. Rin sings and dances like no other. Even her back up dancers, after many takes I assume, can't keep pace.

But that's not the controversy.

She revealed her new look dressed like… well, a hanyou. It's just makeup, a tail and kitsune ears. But imagine the outrage women caused showing their ankles a hundred years ago. People in my generation are all for it. Most of us are friends with demons anyway.

"That Rin I hear?"

Speaking of foxes.

"Have you seen her new video?"

"Are you kidding? Only like a hundred times. Ten on the bus this morning."

Shippo's bopping half-heartedly but still in perfect rhythm.

"Her backups suck. They should have you," Sango tells Shippo.

"Yeah, they should," he says. "Look at the girl on the left. Are you dancing at gunpoint? Girl, what are you doing?"

"Higurashi." Sesshomaru's smooth voice cut our horse laughing short _. So_ suddenly everyone but me appears busy with something. "I need to see you in my office. Now."


	18. Terms and Conditions

**Sesshomaru**

" _Seven?_ "

"If you're to be my assistant."

Her scoffing drags my eyes from the computer.

Seeing her strut, I'm beginning to learn how problematic her behavior will be. Lovely to behold, she sits on my desk, chin high with smuggery.

"Twenty till nine at the earliest. The train closest to my apartment doesn't leave _until_ 7:15 anyway."

 _ **This isn't a negotiation. You tell her...**_

She perks hearing him, and his switch to growls is abrupt. We had a long discussion over the weekend. Mainly myself fretting over too many individuals in my head. But we had reached an agreement. He will try to ensure some privacy between us around Kagome.

Even so, why do I have the feeling he'll forget his promise at the worst of times?

 _ **Shorten her leash and make her mind.**_

Kagome is not pleased hearing inu. She folds her arms and turns away from me. I clench my jaw. Her pouting, regrettably, is adorable. I swear I will give her anything if she just looks at me. No, no. Beast is right. I cannot allow her free reign over me. Especially not at work where there are many eyes and ears.

"You _will_ clock in at seven. And get off my desk."

The sternness in my voice surprises her. She slides off my desk.

"How am I supposed to get here that early?"

"Figure it out," I tell her. "Now leave.."

"But-"

"We're done, Hiragushi."

I journey down her skirt watching her leave. Magnificent. All the more to keep her beautiful ass _off_ my desk.

 _ **She is pure breeding material.**_

"A crowbar couldn't pry me off her."

I'm acquainted with the appeal. It's a banal fantasy, a superior wanting his under. But many find financial ruin that way and I refuse to be one of them. There are more _inventive_ ways I can destroy myself.

I can't believe I bought the girl alcohol. That was decidedly stupid. Imagine the narratives the media could spin. That's another scandal on its own.

But I will say, regardless of what he says, exercising my authority over her will require care. Our dance is a delicate one, so I can't step on her toes too hard. Perhaps if there were some other _incentive_ besides not finding herself unemployed.

Back on the computer, I browse for a few minutes. Found what I'm looking for, I take my wallet from my jacket.

 _ **What the hell are you doing? She doesn't deserve it.**_

"... I want her to deserve it."

 _ **I see. It'll be suspicious, you know.**_

"I have an idea."


	19. Can't Get Right

**Kagome**

Not only am I up before God _and_ the birds, I just found out that it'll cost five grand to fix Blueberry's transmission.

Five. Grand.

Oh, how the six hundred in my savings trembles.

Hell, I'm nervous too. That's three hundred short of my half of the rent. I mean, I can still pay my share when I get paid, I'll just have to eat air cakes for dinner for the next four or five paychecks.

I have to see the positives in this. There's five pounds I've been wanting to lose and now's my chance. I don't have a choice really.

Worrying will only slow me down. I need to be out the door in fifteen to walk to the bus that'll take me to work on time. Forty minutes early, mind you.

God, am I sleepy. I hope I don't miss my stop nodding off on the bus.


	20. Sleeping On The Job

**Sesshomaru**

Two things on my agenda this morning:

Find out why our suppliers are overproducing inventory to be sold at a loss, and Kagome-who is asleep at her desk.

"Higurashi."

 _Hn_. Impressive. She's dead to the world.

I call her again and nothing.

 _ **Oh, faithful waaard. Rise and shine.**_

I scoff. _Really? Ward?_

There are signs of life. She lets out a groan that sounds like a rusty hinge.

 _ **Come on, sweetheart. Pick it up.**_

Kagome jumps as our eyes meet. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"You're here early."

I pry my gaze off her as she stretches and yawns. So darned cute.

… _**focus.**_

"I'm trying," she says, but that wasn't directed at her.

"Come. I need you in my office."


	21. Not As Planned

**Sesshomaru**

Kagome complains about her commute until my phones rings.

"Excuse me. I need to take this. Hello?" She still looks sleepy, but at least she's sitting in a chair across my desk and not on it. "Excellent. I'll send my assistant down to fetch… I'm sorry, which lot?"

" _Fetch?" she mumbles_. "I've got your _fetch…"_

"Ah. Lot B is fine." I end the call and clear my throat.

"So... what will you have me do?" Kagome has a cocky little smile on her face. She knows I'm being coached.

But my objective is fixed. My nerves must hold.

"A few things," I say. "First, go down to the lobby. There's a man waiting with an envelope."

I sigh as she leaves. So far so good.

 _ **Not bad, fearless leader. Convincing even.**_

"High praise coming from you."

 _ **Never mind that. Do you remember all that we went over?**_

As if I could forget. I've relayed his instructions verbatim thus far-what we rehearsed in traffic this morning.

Not long after she returns with the brown envelope.

"I'll have you standing," I say just as she sits down. For a moment, she blinks dumbly at me. "Take this down."

 _ **That gave**_ _ **me**_ __ _ **chills.**_

 _Will you… You're going to throw me off._

My stare wipes the smile off her pretty little face, and she scrambles for pen and paper.

"Okay. Ready."

"Listen well. Two creams, french vanilla, and seven sugars. Be sure to add the packets yourself. Oh, and something sweeter still. Bear claws are preferred, but if unavailable anything without custard and fruit filling will suffice. Did you get all that?"

"Yup."

"Read it back to me."

She makes a face as she flips the pad open. "Two French kisses, seven packs of diabetes, hold the fruit and pudding if the bears are out of season. That it?"

"Colorful, but that's it."

I pull a sheet out of the envelope and look over it.

"You _do_ know there's only that powdered stuff in the break room, and _maybe_ honey buns in the vending machine, right?"

"Which is why you're to leave and get it elsewhere."

"No problem. I'll just walk across the interstate."

"Drive," I explain, moving toward her dumbfounded expression. "In a company vehicle, of course." She takes on a dubious cast as I extend the remote starter to her.

"This is the first I ever heard of _company_ vehicles."

 _ **Haha.**_

"Funny… there's no money for raises yet there's money for…" She glances at the remote and scoffs. "A _company_ BMW _._ It's new, isn't it?"

"... it is."

Kagome crosses her arms. Beast laughs harder.

 _ **She's quick. Too clever for you it seems.**_

She smiles hearing this. Traitor. I'd wager he hoped my idea would leave egg on my face from the start.

"What are you doing, Mr. Taisho?" Her voice held a scolding note. Truly outrageous. I'm five hundred and four yet a girl short of two decades is calling me down.

"The truth is… I purchased it."

"I can't accept this." She pushes my claws away." I'll save until I can fix my own car, thank you very much."

"There's no reason to be upset. It's only a stock model." _Ah_ , her face. That was stupid of me. Damage control. "You need reliable transportation. I can't have you sleeping in your cubicle." Didn't work. Kagome turns, heading to the door. She's prepared to march down the interstate to prove a point. If not money _or_ a new car, what, Kami, what _does_ she want?

She touches the handle the moment a new idea comes to me.

My words are fast. "Drive it until you fix... uh... _Blueberry,_ was it?"

To my relief, she stops.

"You remembered?"

"I did." After all, hers is a strange, if not endearing quirk, naming one's vehicle. Maybe she'll change her mind and bestow a pet name on the coupe. In any case, she takes the remote.

"One more thing." At my desk, I take a card out the drawer and give it to her. "This, however, _is_ company property. Use it for gas-premium-and whatever I send you for in the future. It would do you well to remember my tastes. I expect coffee every morning. If it will help, be sure to get yourself one too. Do you have my number?"

She takes the credit card and shakes her head. "Is your contact info up to date? I will text you shortly. Contact me in the event of miscellaneous pur-"

Kagome hugs me. And it's not a quick hug, the kind of platonic hug that leaves space between two bodies. This embrace is wildy inappropriate. She's pinned herself to me, and I could melt onto her body. Her breasts are crushed to my chest, my crotch pressed against her stomach. Breathing is difficult. The breath I do get is all her. She smells like pears and jasmine.

"Kagome... you..."

You're making me hot.

Can't tell her that though. I'm the one with the problem. I'm the one thinking like a pervert.

At last, she pulls away, leaving me half-aroused.

"Did any of _you_ hear what I just said?"

Did she speak?

"I appreciate this so much," she says... or something or the other. A delicate aroma wafts from her lips like nectar from a flower. I swear I can almost smell jasmine behind her sweet words.

She left me standing in the middle of my office, out of breath, throbbing... hard."

 _ **You catch any of that?**_

"... didn't you?"


	22. Sugar Baby

**Kagome**

Eri's side-eye could cut. She's looking at me like I just told her aliens landed in our kitchen.

"He bought you a car."

"A _company_ car." It's just pizza, but I'm staring at the box between us like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Did you let him _hold something_? Are you his..." She gasps. "Are you a sugar baby? _"_

"What… did I let him… for a- _noo_." How ridiculous is this? As if his face isn't good enough a reason. Hell, I'd sit on it for free.

Eri's brow takes a quizzical dip. "Men don't come off that kind of money for nothing. Either you gave him a taste or he's happy with God alone."

"He's… thoughtful?" I'm so full of shit, but I can't tell her much more. Which sucks because it does sound like I'm tricking.

"Fine." Eri concedes pushing her chair from the table. "Keep your secrets… _scandalous bitc-_ -"

" _Looove you."_

I'm left at the table to think, to _plot_. The fact that I have to be careful hasn't escaped me. Of course, that won't stop me from toying with Sesshomaru either. What can I say? I want him. I want him to _squirm_ while beast barks something dirty in our ears.

This'll be fun. You know he flatlined when I hugged him. I didn't intend to linger. It was innocent at first. Me showing my gratitude. But when I felt his body I'll admit it was difficult to pull away.

I can't believe I have power over someone like him. Does he _know_? Has no one told him how attractive he is? How does this even happen? Late bloomer maybe?

Fate, please don't tread on my dreams. It doesn't get any better than this, and I'm more than willing to help him find his stride.

In the meantime, I'll take my role as his assistant seriously. I swear, for believability, I will be, _Kagome_ : Slayer of beasts, bringer of coffee.

' _Amazing! How does she do it?'_

' _She can type ninety words per minute too?!'_

Please, save your applause. I am but a humble servant who simply wants to climb on top of her demon boss.


	23. Work Performance

**Sesshomaru**

I would like to share my evaluation of Hiragushi's performance thus far.

Let's start with the good.

Kagome is a lovely assistant, and, as chance would have it of good comfort too. The human condition is fascinating, their emotional intelligence invaluable. You see, it wasn't my intention, but I introduced her to my anxiety in its raw form during her first week. On that morning, she sashayed in my office and caught me wearing a path into the carpet. I don't remember what upset me that day, just her soft eyes and sweet reassurances. Beast attempts this, calming this one, but his leaves a sarcastic flavor. He's but a bundle of red-blooded instincts, whereas Kagome symbolizes the safeword which stops the flogging hand.

Now for the bad.

While Kagome minds me in front of others, it is when my office door shuts does she become the embodiment of _Sybil_. It's rather unsettling, these shifts. I could be, say, on the phone, and then look up and catch something which stops me short, like a devious look in her eyes. It's the sort of look that threatens to devour. I'm never prepared for this kind of intensity, especially from her. Even beast becomes deathly quiet when she does this.

I've tried sharpening my words to reprimand Kagome, but that does little more than humor her. Disciplining her… it's... I'd wager wrangling cats would prove an easier endeavor. So she does what she wishes, even going as far as biting pastries as I have _held them_ between my claws.

Beast has suggested taking my thumb claw to her nape. Not too hard, but enough to break the skin. Such advice seems antiquated, if not fiendish. I want her in accord, not testifying against me in a court of law.

I consider myself a student of the human disposition, and this could very well be the result of wishful thinking, but I believe, at times, her behavior is suggestive. Kagome struggles to keep her hands where they belong, opting to take liberties I would never. My hair, for example, she's quite fond of it. She helps herself to it whenever she pleases. I don't necessarily mind this, rather it's the implications that she flirts with, that what makes me hold on to my seat.

The mental gymnastics needed to think straight around her stresses me out. I bleach my thoughts for fear of beast relaying them. There have been some close calls, but I'm doing the best I can. Adding scotch to my coffee helps. Occupying Kagome with busy work helps too. It gives me the opportunity to think censor free.

I fantasize about many things. One reoccurs.

I want her on my lap so badly. And she needn't do anything but sit there, ignoring me. I'd work around the weight of her.

Hn… you seem unconvinced. But I assure you, obscenity alone doesn't make a fantasy stimulating.

 **A/N:** "Sybil" is a classic book from 1973 written by Flora Rheta Schreiber about a woman named Sybil Dorsett who suffered from dissociative identity disorder. So, Sesshomaru's exaggerating.


	24. Beast Of Burden

**Kagome**

I don't have a word for the emotion in his eyes. They're dull and silt like the crescent on his head.

Seems he's starting early today. There's the promise of panic in the air, which'll reset the days since his last _episode_ from eight to zero. I was responsible for the last-teasing that went too far. But other than that I never know what triggers him. I have hunches, and beast blurts many things, but never anything all that helpful.

I hand over his coffee. Immediately he pops off the lid and downs half. _Ah_. Sesshomaru's opening _that_ drawer. No wonder. He needs room in his cup.

"If you tell me I might be able to…" _Clinking? How many bottles- "..._ help."

" _ **You? Help? That's cute. No not that one. Something strong and brutal."**_

"Vodka?" Sesshomaru bids.

" _ **Shatter me."**_

"Okay hold on."

" _ **Now you run along, sweetheart. This ain't your station."**_

Alright. Now I'm bothered.

I march around his desk and snatch the bottle out his hands. "Damnit, Mr. Taisho." I pause and take a breath. An edged tone is the last he needs. "Why are you doing this?" I ask more delicately. I'm almost in. His expression is turbulent, but I can see a string dangling from his thoughts. Just a gentle tug and… "Mm? Come on, you can trust me."

As he studies me with piercing scrutiny, his breath catches. "We are without _vital_ function."

"That's…uh... _hmm_." You know, sometimes I don't understand a thing he says.

" _ **Don't tell her anything."**_

Rude.

I frown seeing his gaze stray. I grab the armrests, pivoting his chair towards me. He will stay put. Stage five panic or not, I'll hold them both hostage until I get answers. But God is his heart kicking a ruckus. I can see the beat in his throat.

"Listen to me," I say, emphasizing each word, "don't let it fester. Confide in me."

"The factory…" His tone hushes, wedging his words tight. I guess I could back up a bit. I'm in his face. I don't think he'll care if I sit on his desk right now, so that's where I park.

Now he's speaking in a relaxed sort of way, drawn-out and low. "The factory workers are dissenting, and they've stopped all production."

" _ **Good idea. Run your mouth to the one who gives you nothing but stress."**_

"You're one to bark. Aren't you supposed to be his conscience or something? Why are you encouraging this?" I demand, gesturing at the _bar_ in his drawer.

" _ **What am I Jiminy Cricket?"**_

"Can I say something."

"Just a second, Sesshomaru. _Regardless,_ drinking himself under the desk won't help."

"If I could just-"

" _ **Oh, that's quick. Look here, girlie. If you want to help him so bad go under his desk. Stay a little while. I guarantee it'll lift his spirits."**_

Well, that clipped me in the throat. I'll recover, but if Sesshomaru gets any paler his stripes will start losing color too. The silence doesn't stretch long. It's best we glide past this.

"You should go."

Up went his brows. "To the factory?"

"You're the boss aren't you?"

"Our representatives are there," he says slowly, eyes evading mine.

"A third party," I say, waving him down. "You being there would be progressive."

"I can hardly handle the meetings here, much less one hundred and twenty-five angry employees."

"I'll come with. Just do what you're good at… that poindexter stuff, talk figures, and I'll take whatever they scream at me."

Notice the radio silence from Beast? Either he's dormant or he's listening very closely. I've got this nagging feeling-

"You _will not_ subject yourself to that." I jump catching the sudden note of steel in his voice. This could be the shock speaking, but there's something familiar with this outburst.

"I owe you. Don't worry about me. Worry about being complacent. How often do higher ups go to the factory anyway?"

"Father had never."

"You never reminded me of the president anyway. I know I teased, but it's a good thing. Something, something old dogs and tricks."

He hesitates, but he definitely seems more grounded now.

" _ **All this thinking over what's intended to you. Self-doubt in the car**_ _ **on**_ __ _ **the way."**_

Sounds like support. "You're outnumbered two to one, Sesshomaru... I mean, Mr. Taisho." That slipped. Guess I'm getting a little excited.

"I don't mind it." He stands neatly with newfound determination, meeting my triumphant smirk at the door. "Thank you, Kagome. Though, I still feel nauseous."

Oh, for crying out loud.

I guide...or rather _push_ him out of the office. "We'll stop for a ginger ale on the way. Let's just go."


	25. O Is For Overtime

**Sesshomaru**

Higher wages, more health insurance options and better menu options in the cafeteria.

Those were the top three demands.

I don't know how Kagome did it in the time it took me to speak with the representatives. The top dogs and I had walked out onto the floor to see everyone working in _good faith_. I had worried, not sure what she may have promised, but enlightened I cannot say these demands aren't just.

A quick knock, and in comes Kagome.

On this casual Friday, she decided to wear a tastefully flirty sundress. Her hair, set high in a ponytail, sways as she turns and shuts the door.

"Verdict?"

"I will decide over the weekend."

"Do the right thing," she says softly. I bite back the urge to tell her there's no profit in that. "Any good news today?" It amazes me how quickly Kagome can transform into the physical embodiment of sunshine and happiness.

I glance at the computer. "There is none."

"I'm listening."

"Narakuwear's summer collection is receiving high praise. We're also seeing less foot traffic in our brick and mortars." I frown having shared this. Kagome's warm smile melts away for a moment, her expression crestfallen and mirroring mine. I hate it. I want her smiling in spite of my sorry business.

"I didn't know it was out, our new line."

"It will be when I approve of it."

"Can I see it?" she asks, her face animated all over again.

"I'm not supposed to..."

 ** _Sit on his lap. That'll change his mind real quick._**

Kagome breathes out a light laugh.

Should I continue to apologize for him? He said worse in the car yester-

"Okay."

I'm sorry. _What?_ Surely, she kids.

 _Ohh_ , no she does not.

In her approach, my heart jumps into my throat. What stopped it from falling out of my mouth was that it hit the back of my teeth. She sits, and I grab at the armrests. I try to think but my thoughts refuse to line. I join one and it tumbles down, down to the bottom of my skull. She says things as her ass crushes onto my groin. The words are slightly husky with an inflection riding the end, but Kami knows what she's asking.

"Kagome," I say with a slow, deliberate breath, "the liberties you take."

"Want me to get up?"

My arms drop, dangling off the chair. I blink up at the ceiling for a few silent moments. "... you should."

"Yes, _should_ but..." She shifts on me, and the friction coupled with her delicious weight tightens my stomach. Her stare, dark with threat and promise, dips into mine as she leans in, stopping inches from my face. "I asked if you wanted me to move." A frantic silence ensues as I debate. Then her laugh comes soft and girly. "Don't everyone speak at once."

 ** _You stay right there._** "Please."

She grins, then whirls, the tail end of her hair whipping me in the face. I can't believe this is happening. In my head, I let out a long, drawn-out groan. She's moving against me, and I put my claws on her back, try to hold on.

Beast is barking.

Most definitely. I agree. Yanking the hem of her dress belly high would make my desires clear, but I don't think Kagome would appreciate that.

"Show me," she says. I have no idea what she's talking about. "The new collection."

 _Oh, that._

"And scooch up, will ya?"

She lurches deliciously, moving the chair forward. I'm staggering on the edge. She's not on my cock. More to the right. It's just I can't adjust or tuck it under my waistband. Luckily, it favors the left, and she's yet to notice how hard I am. Suddenly my heart skips. What if she does? What if she's playing along with me? The thought is enough to make it twitch.

"Claws, Sesshomaru."

I didn't realize I was holding her so tightly.

She takes over my computer, doing something. I don't know. I'm in the stratosphere breaking down behind her.

"It is just Narakuwear or is competition stiff all around?" she asks. I bring my forehead down to her shoulder. "Sesshomaru?"

"... it's stiff."


	26. Par Nobile Fratrum

**Sesshomaru**

Meeting the factory workers' demands, reasonable as they are, would increase our deficit by six percent. On the other hand, denying would see that figure to thirty-four in a month...

After all, we can't display raw fabric in our stores.

Governing the livelihood of many makes this one itch, yet I'm to believe it is empowering. I know presenting this to the board will result in swift rejection.

 _ **Make a chief decision.**_

I _do_ have the power. I can all but sell the company.

But would you believe my family weren't always tight-fisted scrooges? Originally, we only catered to youkai. But after a particularly destructive war-I'm sure you know which one-we made a name for ourselves through charity. Touching, you're thinking, demons extending olive branches.

Well, bless the thought. I suppose I should tell you the real reason. You see, our generosity was a farce. Father gave solely to avoid _the taxes._ It wasn't a heartfelt reach between the species, but pure partisan politics.

"We need these workers."

 _ **Then we'll keep them.**_

I will see their demands, though Taisho Outfitters will bleed. With no profit margin, at best, there are six months until I'm forced to authorize the first round of layoffs. But what to do for then? Dump more money into advertising?

Suddenly the kitchen door swings open.

"Whatsup?"

"Work." Not that he would know anything about that. Inuyasha hasn't a care in the world, nor manners. This ungodly racket, his rummaging through the cabinets, has me white knuckling my pen. " _Do you mind?_ "

"Nope." He gives me the slightest of glances before turning back to the pantry.

My brother lives to push my buttons, often coming up with new and inventive ways to harass. Today he decides to hover over me while shoveling in handfuls of chips. His every crunch rides a new nerve.

 ** _This whelp's got all of three seconds._**

"Keh. You doing something about those ugly ass clothes?"

That rustling, his infernal _crunching_ …

"I'm… I-"

 _Crunch._

I twitch and pop several keys off my MacBook.

 _ **Times up.**_

I snap to him and his ears droop.

"Oi. Your face."

My claws fisting his hoodie is a surprise to us both. I can feel the muscles along my temple flex while I give his bell a proper ringing.

I should stop shaking him before his head rolls of his shoulders.

Irate, I anchor his face down to mine.

 _ **Go away**_ \- " _Go away."_

Such fear in his eyes. "If you let me go!"

A good point. If I weren't fit to be tied I'd realize this.

The sounds of ripping threads reach my ears as he struggles in my grip, as I contemplate sending him through the wall.

The satisfaction that would give.

I stand, bringing him with me, barely registering the chips crunching under my feet. He needn't worry about sullying his obnoxious looking sneakers. They aren't touching the floor anymore.

 _ **Whoa! Reel it back! We only want respect.**_

"Okayokayokay."

Talking is proving difficult for Inuyasha.

 _ **This was a bad idea...**_

 _ **Hey, idiot, blood of**_ _ **your**_ __ _ **blood.**_

"No, _Aniki._ "

A silent pause follows while he hangs stock-still in my hands; and I look to him with statue-like repose, feeling the full impact of my actions. Gods above, what am I doing unleashing this fury on my younger? Inuyasha's a teen, at the mercy of his raging stupidity, but I don't wish him harm.

I release him, tenderly, and take my seat. "I'm sorry, little brother."

"I.. I can see you're going through some shit," he stammers, backing away from me. "I'll leave you alone."

Alone, I ask, "What did you _do_?"

 _ **I fucked up.**_

"I frightened him." I pick up my phone.

 _ **I had thought… that you might be able to handle…**_

"You would screen your reasoning from me?"

 _ **Shake a bottle and take off the lid, that's you. A bubbling rage under pressure.**_

How curious is my reflection, red in lieu of white, a sliver of teal instead of gold. Normally uniform, my markings have lost all symmetry, now appearing dark and serrated.

"Even so… warn me before you decide to liberate my wrath."

 _ **Noted. But how do you feel?**_

"... like running."

He laughs, but I'm serious. This _energy…_ I feel like I could sprint from here to Kyoto without rest.

A/N: Aniki = Elder Brother/ Big Bro


	27. Record Scratch

**Kagome**

 _What a day._

Here I am, easing into the bath, wondering how anyone could ever scream his name in the heat of passion and not _murderer_.

Okay, so there are two things I learned about Sesshomaru today. One, he's tastefully perverted, and two, the demon carries a concealed _weapon_. I mean, _good God_ , he couldn't hide that thing even if he tried—which he did. As a matter of fact, hot as it was, it wasn't his soft mumbling that turned me around, it was his rather _delicate_ adjusting.

It was funny how he noticed me noticing. I had glanced twice, and he lurched, momentarily unseating me. No words were exchanged, just looks. Mine was jumbled—because _goddamn_ —while his was pained. But I knew he loved every second of it. As I said, he keeps his degeneracy neat, palatable, like the perfect cup of coffee, yet the guy's a quiet storm.

His self-control is admirable too. Even his claws felt clean on my back, around my waist. Prickly, but clean. But he was fighting so hard!

One thing had surprised me during all this.

Beast.

I don't know what he was doing up there, but he was nearly silent. Well, save for a few deep rolls whenever I moved around too much. Really I did that just to hear Sesshomaru gasp, feel him tremble a bit.

Maybe that was Sesshomaru. Guess I'll find out.

One thing's for sure, and I can't imagine how it'll happen—if it does anyway, but I'll need to be _ready._ I mean absolutely drenched. I don't believe that'll be a problem since I was fairly slick just sitting on that fine seat, but if for any reason I'm not, I'll have to pull a white flag out from somewhere.

Maybe from between my legs.


	28. Breaking New Ground

**Kagome**

' _I need you...'_

When I saw this text from Sesshomaru this morning, the knot in my throat had almost choked me out.

How freakin' ever!

That wasn't the entire message. That wasn't even what it meant. What he _needed_ was food and lots of it. I'm feeling a little salty watching him polish off one sandwich after the other.

"Stress eating is a new low for you."

Working on his fourth McMuffin, Sesshomaru gives a tilt that makes him look like a dog hearing a clicker for the first time.

" ** _Lay off him, he's starving."_**

" _Clearly,_ " I return. "Is everything okay?"

" ** _It's only a minor side effect."_**

"Side effect from what?"

"The damage he has caused."

" ** _What you call damage I call help."_**

"If that is _help,_ " Sesshomaru starts to say, but after a glance, he retreats into his head. Secrets swirl—and growl—around the office. I wait for him to come back. I'm used to it, his abrupt checking out.

" ** _... you were warned."_**

A groan accompanies the roll of his eyes. Sesshomaru must be giving Beast a mindful. His expression darkens, his eyes narrow. With a huff, he stands.

Access denied again.

Love what he's wearing though.

Perfect down to the last stitch, Sesshomaru's three-piece is presenting itself loud and proud on his long body. I love this _snug_ look; when the jacket slims the arms and waist, when the vest stops just above the groin, clinging to the hard lines and dips of his torso. And his pants…

I don't even care what they're barking about anymore. The gathering at the front of his crotch is far more relevant to my interests.

"So what," Sesshomaru grunts as he walks to the window. He stuffs his claws into his pockets looking down on Tokyo.

You know, I don't know what it is, but there's something extra in his posture, a subtle swelling that wasn't there before.

" ** _So what? It's because of me Inuyasha all but called you Sir this morning. It's because of me your father turned on the scratch line like a common cur."_**

 _Hmm._

"What happened this morning?" I ask, taking my place at his side.

"Fathe—the president, he was here and very upset with this one. I authorized the warehouse's demands without discussing it with him, and when he looked ready to snatch me from where I stood, beast… he..."

" ** _I put a flea in his ear, lest the old dog forget."_**

"Forget what?"

" ** _What we are. What Sesshomaru is."_**

Ah. So, there was peacocking in here this morning. And Sesshomaru isn't a nervous wreck? Forced the fearless president back, did he?

"I'm so proud of you." I draw him into an embrace, side to side, hip to thigh. My fingers investigate his waist, and I squeeze him there, rest my head on his bicep. His entire body goes stiff and I get a little thrill from it.

"Relax," I tease, "it's just a hug. Not like when—" I stop suddenly. That reminds me. "Hey, Beast, what were you doing while that was going on?"

" ** _Slapping my tongue across my face."_**

I love this demon. I especially love the weight on my shoulders. Mr. Anxious himself drapes his arm around me, pressing me closer to him. I called it. That what seemed unfamiliar. And all it took was swaggering before his father to ground him? I get it now. I did before, but now I truly understand.

"And Sesshomaru... was he talking to you?"

" ** _All throughout. Telling me to shut up, among other things. He's quite verbal, you know."_**

"O… okay. That's enough."

" _Verbal,_ huh? Save some secrets but tell me something he said." What devilish, clotted chuckling. I pan up to Sesshomaru and he's staring out the window, struggling to keep a blank expression and failing.

" ** _I'll share the tamest."_**

"Wait!" There's that panic I know and love. "You promised—"

" ** _And I quote, 'I would love to occupy the space between her thighs.'"_**

"That definitely sounds like something he would say. Too flowery for a heathen like you."

" ** _But of course."_**

As much as I like playing this game, the maybe I want you, maybe I don't game, using Beast this way is cheating. I would like for Sesshomaru to tell me these things himself one day. Because I know he wants me. I want to know why he hesitates, why, even through his clothes, I can _feel_ his heartbeat.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're okay." As I pull away, his claws catch on my shirt. Sesshomaru _really_ didn't want to let me go. "When I got your message, I must've looked like a demon running out the shrine this morning."

"Shrine? Why were you at a shrine?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

 **A/N:** " _Turned on the scratch line._ " Just wanted to explain this in case it confused you. In the barbaric "sport" of dogfighting, lines are drawn across opposite corners of the ring. A dog is considered a "cur" (cowardly) if he refuses to "scratch" over the line and rush his opponent.


	29. Common Sin

**Sesshomaru**

Normally, I'm in a state during lunch. I have no room for that today.

Beast, however, has plenty. Which is remarkable by the virtue of what arouses fear in youkai.

It's three things: other demons, automatic weapons, and the holy—our natural check. I won't say he's hysterical, but he's been in a crisis since learning of Kagome's holy blood.

I have no problem with this knowledge. It makes it better for me.

And it could be what Beast mentioned, me being cold. Not in the sense of temperature, but instinct. That's a polite translation. He basically called me domesticated. I suppose I understand, though I lack the empathy to feel his alarm. Regulating impulses may be his realm, but I feel _okay_ today. I don't need help finding reasons to panic.

Besides, my hands are tied with my stomach. A minor side effect, he had said. Bull. This is extreme hunger. I've eaten around the clock and still I cannot be sated.

 ** _All this time we've been playing with a Miko._**

I'm sorry, "play?" Was I there? I don't recall playing with anything. I've hardly touched her. And what game involves bringing one's mouth within another's breathing space? That's not a game, that's… solicitation.

 _Ooh. Wait_.

 ** _She sits on you, knowing full well what she is—_**

So, all this time… What she wanted…

 ** _And has the audacity to tell you to "relax."_**

This ranting is getting in the way of my epiphany. I couldn't be more disinterested in his opinion. What Kagome has been doing, now that I realize, is _mind-numbingly_ hot.

Indeed, I am a miserable excuse for a dog demon. For the sake of what she is, I adore her more for it.

 ** _Dammit, this could be bad._**

"... _so bad_ ," I groan, chewing. "Kagome… she's—"

 ** _She could… Hey. Focus._**

"I can imagine—"

 ** _Focus…_**

"... right here on my desk—"

 ** _I said focus!_**

 ** _You should know masochism is a contemptible trait for a demon._**

I only want her to purify me a little. Liking a bit of pain is a perfectly normal kink. **_"_** You are overreacting. I'm not into… _that._ "

A long and awkward pause.

 ** _You'll kill us both over an orgasm. No snatch is worth dying for._**

Well, I'd certainly like to find that out.

"That's enough. Kagome is as _saintly_ as this one." Which means her soul burns. That gleam in her eyes is not the holy spirit. How she can step foot into a shrine and not burst into flames is beyond me.

 ** _Careful with how you're living._**

You'd think the girl has loaded quiver under her desk.

"She said she hasn't trained a day in her life."

 ** _And that's comforting?_**

"Mm… very."

 ** _Well, aren't you two idiots just perfect for each other? You can't lurk in the dark, she can't carry the light._**

I just want to finish my tuna roll and this thought. "Beast—"

 ** _Possession versus purification—now there's a game with high stakes. Can they control it? Not likely! But let's fuck around and kill ourself to find out._**

If only death was the only risk.

Scandals like this, no matter how deep they are buried, are found out. I would ask father how much he "donated" to avoid prison, but I think laws have tightened since then.

Today, the gavel could drop and give Kagome five years, twenty for me. Why would I get more time? Well, it's a simple matter. I'm longer-lived, so my sentence would scale. Of course, news of that would ruin the company, forever tainting the Taisho name and dropping us from wealthy to rich. And I assure you, there are stark differences between riches and wealth.

Despite this, I want her. I want her even more now knowing that she's a Miko.


	30. The Family Trait

**Sesshomaru**

I could cut the snobbery in this room with a knife.

Seated next to father, nine dogs sit around the conference table, each more stoic than the last. It seems diversity is an ugly word at the top, unlike layoffs. Oh, we'll hire anyone for lower level positions, but leadership is reserved for Inuyoukai and Inuyoukai only.

Hn. What _is_ this unsavory flavor?

Ah. It's bigotry, that's what it is. And in today's global economy it may prove detrimental to the company. As _brilliant_ as we crown ourselves to be, we are too proud to admit we lack the necessary creativity needed to compete. We could kill our competitors, as father said, but that is only his frustration speaking. He knows revealing his true form would swing what points at North Korea to him.

In any case, he can point fingers, all of them, but the ship will sink without fresh ideas. As Kagome said, our product is " _a hot mess_."

"... and in preparation for the next annual financial audit, we found them satisfactory."

"Excellent." Father sips his scotch. "Anyone else?"

I take a breath, insolence gathering behind my fangs.

 ** _Say it._**

But I haven't the fortitude.

… _I can't._

 ** _Really?_**

 _I know. I hate myself._

 ** _I hate yourself._**

Suddenly a dog stands, her words urgent. "I motion we use cheaper material to offset the _deficit_."

Translation: "I motion we offset the director's unauthorized wage increase."

 ** _Bitch._**

 _And a bitch._

Murmuring spreads, and it sounds… agreeable?

" _Silence."_ His hardware sharp, father's voice is a deep roll. "Let's hear it."

For a moment, she hesitates, catching me in a dark mood. "As it stands, we project a six to seven percent deficit, however..."

This is a disaster. She proposes we cheapen our product while maintaining a _premium_ price tag. Put a dagger in the company now. Nothing I've done warrants selling piss poor quality clothing.

 ** _Easy. She's blood._**

And every ounce of it is corrupted. I never cared for this distant cousin of mine. When we were young, she used to challenge me to foot races only to trip me when I pulled ahead. It's no surprise for her to have suggested cutting corners.

I refuse to listen. The fallout will end up on my desk all the same.

Being second in command comes with benefits. Who would _dare_ tell me to put my phone away?

It's been a dreary week without Kagome brightening up my office. She may be a terrible _priestess_ —much to the relief of Beast—but she calms my spirit as much as she excites it. When she's gone I feel hung up. Coffee isn't the same without her smile, her conversation, her legs, her smell. I could go on. I miss the girl. I'm used to her being there, sitting across my desk, sitting on it. When she's not sitting, in my hair, next to me, asking silly little questions that could only amuse her.

In her absence, I did well enough. Just one "episode" that was quickly soothed with a stiff drink.

It's my fault she's gone. I could have denied her request, but it seems I might give her anything. I suppose I did. She wanted five unpaid personal days and I let her borrow PTO she hadn't accumulated yet. She hadn't asked. I just gave it to her. That's not illegal per se, but it is impossible to get without… well, _my_ approval.

That's why I'm scrolling through her Instagram, thankful it's not private.

So… she's at the beach with her friends. There they are, piled in "pearl," smiling. Kagome named the Beemer, which means she's attached. Maybe she will keep it?

Swiping, next is a photo with all four in their swimsuits, Kagome in a yellow bikini on the far right.

I shift in my chair and sit up a bit.

 ** _The others… would you?_**

 _What kind of question. Hypothetically, yes, all of them, in particular, Kagome._

I swipe again and take a screenshot of Kagome sunbathing in the sand.

"I thought it was just Inuyasha _."_ I look up to see father _staring_ at my phone. "But it seems you take after me too."

"... thus increasing the profit margin by four percent."

A brow dips as he regards me up and down, his expression amused more than anything. Please, no _. This_ cannot be what we bond over. "Oh, I—"

"Motion denied," he says abruptly. My cousin is crestfallen. Serves her right, however…

 ** _Did he… did he just agree with you?_**

Father will stand by my decision? _Now?_

 **A/N:** PTO = Paid Time Off


	31. Sidelined (Revised)

**Sesshomaru**

Girlish nonsense, her tales of drunken nights. This is Beast's opinion. But to me, a thirsting dog, they're like vespers. Everything she says is interesting to me, even when it's not. I like to hear her speak, watch her lips move because I am miserably infatuated, that's all.

It's possible Kagome knows this. She approaches, rounds my desk and the next I feel is her weight on my groin.

My office is a sanctuary. An ideal place for heartthrobs and inner arguments. She looks through me as she quarrels with another part of me.

Beast is an _incredible_ bastard. I don't appreciate this. Because she's a shrine girl he's all worked up, taking firm stock in his contempt. I'd like to enjoy her. The implication at least. He's bickering with a Miko who cannot bless a meal.

My eyes are heavy.

As Kagome and Beast continue to argue, from within I feel something new.


	32. You've Made Your Lap, Now Sit on It!(RW)

**Kagome**

Two stares yet one set of gold. I had almost forgotten Sesshomaru was there. It's madness arguing with the phantom living behind a lavender crescent. If I could reach inside his head I would, if only to slap him.

"This is ridiculous. What makes this Kagome any different from the one you thought you knew?" Crickets. "I told you I don't know anything about being a priestess, and you know it."

" _ **All the greater the risk."**_

"I woke up excited for work this morning. I've missed him… you too. _Why_ , I don't know."

Damn these noisy crickets.

" _ **You… missed him. You missed 'us.'"**_

Beast didn't sound like his usual rough self. He sounded… how can I put this... toneless?

"That's what I said."

" _ **... why."**_

I made an incredulous sound. "What do you mean 'why?' Why wouldn't I? I only get to see him at work, and I look forward to it every time."

Am I saying too much?

No. Sesshomaru is fine… I think.

" _ **So,"**_ he drawls, _**"**_ _ **you're determined to play with demons."**_

 _Hmph. You said it._

"Well, yes and no. But mostly yes, and… um, are you okay?" I stiffen on Sesshomaru's lap. I noticed something strange—very strange—in his eyes. More it seems nothing is there. "Sesshomaru?"

His throat unlocks as if he's been holding his breath all this time. "I… I need a moment."

"For what?" I ask.

" _ **You'll see."**_

Not ominous at all.

Whatever. Annoying isn't a name for him. I'd say Beast is a troll. And I'm thinking how much he's starting to get in the way when I see something flickering in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Kagome," he says, and I perk up a bit.

"I asked if you were okay."

"I know what you want from me."

Oh.

 _Oh._

I wrap my arms around his neck. Draped over him, there's nothing appropriate about how we're arranged. "Oh, yeah?" I say, twirling his hair in my fingers. His lip curls, revealing glimpses of white. It's the birth of a fetish I didn't know I had. Briefly, I imagine what it's like, what two hot fangs sinking into my neck would feel like. The thought honeys my voice. "And what's that?"

He studies my face, breasts, thighs, and I shift on his erection. The chair creaks as he curves an arm under my legs, drawing me nearer. A growl rolls through me, cutting into my thoughts. It gives me pause, that and the prick of his claws.

That's the first I've heard—or _felt—_ his growl _._ It makes me hark back to something Beast had said,—

" _... betwixt and between his instincts."_

" _I hold sway over his temper… among other primal urges."_

—and suddenly I realize that he hadn't talked for quite some time.

I try to stand but "Keep still," Sesshomaru rasps, "or I'll crack you open like a fresh clementine."

A moment for a silent alarm, for heartbeats and breaths, for the red in his eyes and his rough toss of voice.

A rather beastly toss.

"Wait. Who… which—eep!"

Sesshomaru takes both my legs, hoists and splits them wide. He repositions to his liking. My back against the hard planes of his chest, he puts his chin in the small of my neck.

Apparently, I wasn't on his cock well enough. I feel it better now.

The prickling behind my knees is beginning to hurt, and as he inches down my thighs, his claws stab into me, rhythmically squeezing and relaxing. He stops at the junction, and rather touch my ache he pulls at my legs. Spread this way, I can see the seam of my pants, and the damp spot that's forming there. He's staring at it. I can feel his eyes. He growls as he gropes me, and I'm all but reaching back to grab at anything.

"Suppose I give you what you want," he says, his voice the deepest sound. He's breathing so hard it's like he's panting behind his words. It's difficult to catch everything he's saying, but what I do hear has my mind swerving. "... fuck you right here on my desk." And before I can answer, I see the sweep of a pale hand. Of the things crashing to the floor is his laptop. It's broken and he doesn't care. In a movement faster than I can see, I'm on my stomach with my face pressed to cool mahogany. My legs dangle uselessly as my arms are snatched behind me. The leverage he has! He doesn't have to bend his knees, we line up perfectly this way.

He thrusts and I gasp. He must have liked that reaction because he does it again. Another and the desk scrapes forward; a stapler falls and the computer monitor comes dangerously close to the edge. It's the shock of him knocking at both entrances. It fills me with anticipation and makes it explicitly clear how empty I am.

I hear indistinct talking and glance at the door. Shadowed feet walk by. I don't remember locking it as he slides his hand under my throat, the other snaking under my stomach.

If he touches me there, there's no hope for me. There's just not.

"Please," I fight to say. I feel the edge of the desk digging into my thighs. He stopped his venture but I'm still having trouble now that his weight's on my back.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" I shudder and squeeze my thighs together. That quiver almost got away from me. Behind Sesshomaru's hot words are soft lips and sharp fangs—which he dragged at the skin on my neck. "Not money, nor luxury vehicles. Not a promotion—none of these things." He breathes in and it catches on what sounds like another growl. The thrill it gives me. "You want to have yourself fucked by me, yes? And that's all you want."

 _No. I want more but ugh, talk that shit._

"Sesshomaru…"

He grabs my hair, jerking my back into an arch. It hurts so good as I stare at him through watery eyes. Please, Gods. _Not. Like. This._ Just give me one more ounce of strength to say no.

"Isn't it?" he demands to know. "Give in to me. Tell me you want this."

"I do but…"

Everything's happening too fast! I thought to ease into things, get to know him, tease him, maybe have him tease me—that we'd kiss first at least. Do demons even care about that? Evidently not.

"But what. You aren't nervous, are you?"

"No," I lie, distinctly nervous, yet I could literally wring out my panties. "It's just…"

"What is it," he says, letting go of my hair. He climbs off and flips me over. My legs fit nicely around his waist. I'm _this close_ to screwing up both our lives. "You want it badly. And don't lie to me. If I were blind I could smell it."

The way he's moving between my legs makes it difficult to think. "Which… which means they… _that feels really…_ it means…" I push at him, but not in a get the hell away from me sort of way, but rather out of defeat. Evil demon. "Won't it mean that _they_ can smell it too?"

Talking should never be this difficult.

"They?" he asks, lifting my shirt. "Who are they and why should I care."

Oh, no one. Just every demon who works here.

Well, I tried. We're going to have sex. May as well knock over the computer now. He's going to break my back on every piece of furniture in his office. It can't be helped as he's cupping my breasts now.

But to my relief and frustration, he suddenly stops.

What in the hell is going on?

 **A/N:** I messed up around this part. My apologies for going back and deleting other chapters, but I hated it. I'd rather start from here. Nothing else has changed much, however.


	33. The Merge (Rewrite)

**Sesshomaru**

Kagome is panting underneath me, her expression a mix of relief and frustration. But she has my tie wrapped around one hand, and as we breathe hotly on each other I can better hear what made me freeze.

I climb off of her.

We have about fifteen seconds before those impending footsteps reach my door.

"Quickly," I tell her, calm at first, but now the words are pouring out of me. "Get up. Get up now."

Kagome sits up. "What is it?"

"Someone is coming."

We hurry and fix ourselves. She smooths her hair, and I tuck in my shirt.

"I think I'm bleeding."

Hearing this gives me the sensation of falling off a cliff. "Let me see it."

"It's only a little. Have you seen my shoe?"

We have twelve seconds.

I stretch out my arm. "Over there."

As she slips into her shoe, I straighten my desk, then start to pick up what was knocked to the floor.

There isn't time to think but there is space. My thoughts are my own and free of commentary. When I speak to Beast he doesn't respond with words. It's a feeling that makes me hot enough to sweat, but instead of sweating my aura ebbs from me in waves.

I notice Kagome staring.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru."

"... I'm sorry." Five seconds. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know," she says. "But don't be. I started it." She's holding my broken Macbook in her hands, but when I move to take it from her she seems to be enthralled with me.

"And I tried to finish it."

"Play stupid games," she says, smiling.

I toss the shattered thing in a drawer. Kagome is still staring. "What."

She shakes her head. "It's your eyes. They seem sharper… redder."

"I can explain—"

My door swings open and in walks my father to find Kagome sitting in the armchair across my desk. Demon speed helped me to the edge of my own, but my settling hair may be suspicious.

He focuses on her, and for a while, there's only the sound of her swallowing. But Kagome is too quickly for him. He can't thrust her out of her nerves using only his eyes, however piercing his gaze. I'm impressed. She doesn't give him anything to work with. The one thing she does give is something neither of us can easily conceal.

Father may suspect, in fact, I'm sure he knows that we're wearing each other's scent, but he will never acknowledge it in her presence.


End file.
